


Cell Block Rap

by FFFORI



Category: Constantine (2005), John Wick (Movies), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Bad Poetry, Bad languages, Cell Block Tango, Chicago the Musical-AU, Crimes & Criminals, Fisting, M/M, Murder, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: If Keanu Reeves's characters are sisters and live together...in the jail? They have different characteristics but they all murdered their men.





	1. John Wick

* * *

I met him since I was a kid. 

He raise me up like his own breed.

He's like my stepfather but the kinky ones.

'Cause we fucked a lot in the vans.

He's my nanny. He's my shield.

We used to dated in the field.

I got my work done and he did his.

Then he'll award me with his fists.

One day I was on the run,

All I got is one gun.

He just shot me in the chest.

And he told me that's your best!

I screwed him and fucked the High Table!

Next time I saw him was in the marble.

* * *


	2. John Constantine

* * *

All the demons and angels can suck my dick!

Go fuck yourself Jesus! I don't give a shit!

I'm the master of dark art! The magic's son,

So I dropped the school, just for fun!

Saying I'm an a-hole, and hating me till dawn,

But I prefer you call me the best con.

I lied to Lucifer, once or twice.

He really took them all, and paid the price.

He was so pissed, so did I!

I said to myself, go give it a try!

Then I tricked him for the third time,

No body told me that's a crime!

Little Lucy damned me before he goes to sleep,

I'm okay with divorce, 'cuz I'm not cheap!

* * *


	3. Neo

* * *

Just worship me and don't ask why.

I am the one, please read my name.

Used to write code in the green fucking office,

All I got is the frequent pain in my anus!

My boss Smith's a horny prick.

I told my elder sister Wick,

She said let's go fuck that dick!

The third sister of mine has magic,

But her curses are too chronic.

I do not want my logic, 

Later I put on my lipstick,

Smith was totally into this chick.

I announced my way Gaelic,

Decapitation is classic.

* * *


End file.
